An audio device, such as a mobile phone or music player, operates in a monaural manner when used in earpiece mode. There is no distinction, to the device, between a user using a left or a right ear in receiving audio signals. This creates a problem because each ear is unique and has its own hearing characteristics. With the audio device failing to acknowledge and treat each ear as a separate entity, the user is being robbed of the chance to listen to customized sound for the specific ear and thus missing the opportunity to enjoy a richer and fuller listening experience.
An obvious solution to the previously mentioned problem is to have an ear (whose inherent hearing characteristics and/or hearing characteristics specific to a particular signal pathway regularly used to transmit sound to that ear are stored in the device) preselected before using the audio device. However, this solution is unnatural and inconvenient. Freedom to select which ear to use to listen to sound from a device should not be restricted by any means. There is no real reason why a user should have to use a particular ear in chatting with her friends, or be restricted from switching ears during a conversation, for example. Nor should an extra step or steps be required in providing customized sound tailored to the selected ear.
A need therefore exists for a device for automatic fitting of audio signals to the ear in which the user has selected to receive the audio signals.